My Kind of Heaven
by MrsEm
Summary: Christmas on board the Enterprise means many things to many people, to Leonard H. McCoy it means receiving a gift that promises to change his life forever. A short story full of festive friendship and the promise of romance. Merry Christmas everyone!


Leonard H. McCoy was dead on his feet, it had been the most exhausting day he had ever experienced since serving on board the Enterprise. He felt like his feet hadn't even touched the ground since the ship was hit twelve hours ago, surveying the Med Bay he watched the relative calm that had finally swept over his staff, they were tidying up, treating the minor injuries that were left and ensuring they were prepared for the next near miss. His feet were sore and his back was screaming at him to sit down, limping into his office he walked round his desk and slowly lowered himself into his chair.

"Sonofabitch." He hissed as he finally sat back and lifted his feet off the floor.

Straining over the arm of his chair he opened the cabinet and pulled out the bottle of Whiskey he kept for just these occasions. The cup on his desk still had the remnants of his morning coffee in the bottom but he ignored that and poured himself a decent measure. Bringing the cup to his lips he slowly sipped, allowing himself time to savour the taste. Letting his head loll back he closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, he let his head empty of all thoughts and allowed himself the pleasure of just having a moment to himself.

He could feel himself slipping into slumber, opening his eyes he sat himself up and took a bigger swig of his drink getting the hit he needed. It was then that he noticed the package on his desk, he creased his brow in confusion and sat his cup down. He could see there wasn't a label on it, the red jacquard festive paper was folded neatly and held in place by a gold ribbon finished in a bow. The feel of the silk fabric bow brought memories back from his childhood and the corners of his mouth lifted into the faintest of smiles unconsciously. Pulling it towards him he felt the weight, it was heavy and sturdy, his thumb and forefinger gently pulled one of the loose ends of the ribbon and the bow unravelled. He checked again for a label but still couldn't see one, in his head he was working through a list of possible benefactors. It was Christmas Eve, he didn't think that whoever had left the gift on his desk would mind if he opened it then and there and not wait until the next day. He pulled the paper off and tossed it aside, he stared down at the unveiled blue leather box.

Leonard was in no doubt it was old, the material giving that away alone. It was worn at the edges and obviously pre-owned, an antique. The gold metal around the boundaries was tarnished and chipped away in places. Opening it slowly the two small hinges at the back creaked, Leonard let the lid open fully revealing the antique medical device, a Stethoscope. The silver and black instrument sat on worn pale blue felt, as he ran his fingers over it Leonard broke out into a full blown smile. The elaborate calligraphy on the lid was gilded and spelt out the name of the manufacturer, 'Genuine Bowles Stethoscope'. Leonard was blown away, the thought behind the gift overwhelmed him. He knew precisely in that moment who it was from.

Finishing off his drink he tucked the box under his left arm and left his office, walking down the corridor he entered the turbolift and instructed the computer to take him to his desired deck. Rubbing his thumb over the leather he allowed a smile to play on his features once more. Making his way down another long corridor he stopped outside the door and pressed the console on the wall, waiting patiently for the other person to answer. The door slid open revealing his friend, Verena Kuesel.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Of course." Verena stepped to one side and watched Leonard walk past her and into her living room. Leonard sat down and placed the Stethoscope next to him, stretching his legs out and crossing them at the ankle. "How was your day?" She asked him as she poured them a drink each.

"Busy. You?" Leonard replied, taking the glass from her hand.

"Same." Verena had noticed the leather box but looked back up to Leonard.

"Thank you Verena." Leonard stated simply.

"For what?" She tried looking confused.

"The gift Verena." Leonard gave her a pointed look, tucking a chestnut curl behind her ear Verena took a sip of her drink and looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about Leonard?" Verena said flippantly.

"You're a terrible liar Verena, always have been. I know it was from you, I knew it was from you as soon as I saw the wrapping on my desk." Leonard crossed his arms across his chest and slouched further down on the sofa, he was still aching all over.

"Alright you've got me, it's from me. It's just a small token, a thank you for being a good friend Leonard." Verena gave him a warm smile.

"Why didn't you give it to me yourself?" Leonard watched as she lifted her legs up onto the sofa.

"I wasn't sure if you were working tomorrow…" She trailed off, not really knowing what to say. The truth was she had been too nervous.

"I didn't get you anything." Leonard admitted regretfully.

"You don't need to, that's not why I gave it to you Leonard. You know that."

"Well I'll be damned if it's a small token either Verena, you know what this means to me." Leonard and Verena looked down at the box, she picked it up and opened it, letting her delicate fingers glide over the apparatus. Months ago they had been sat in her quarters, much like they were now and Leonard had told the story of how one of the reasons he had come to wanting to be a Doctor was finding his Great Grandfather's Stethoscope.

"I was ensured it was a good example, and in working order too. I'm glad you like it." Leonard was watching Verena while she was still looking at the box.

"Like it, I love it. Here." Leonard stretched his arm out and took the box from her, pulling the Stethoscope from the box he placed the earpieces in his ears. Verena couldn't help but laugh.

"It's almost comical to think that they listened to people's hearts and lungs with that thing isn't it?" Leonard sat up and moved himself beside her, holding the chestpiece up he winked at Verena. "Not a chance Leonard." She warned him, tilting back slightly.

"Ms Kuesel, trust me. I'm a Doctor." Leonard smirked.

"I don't trust you as far as I can throw you Doctor McCoy!" Verena exclaimed, grabbing a fistful of cotton material and pulling her dressing gown close to her chest.

"Sweetheart…"

"Don't you ' _Sweetheart_ ' me!" Verena looked at his disappointed face and groaned out loud, rolling her eyes she admitted defeat. "Alright, but quick." Leonard smiled and held the chestpiece to the left side of Verena's ribcage. "It's cold." She hissed at him.

"Shhh, I'm listening." Leonard replied quickly. Verena watched Leonard's face, he was concentrating and listening intently, moving the apparatus an inch to the left, then an inch to the right. The proximity allowed Verena to study his features, the lines on his forehead, the ever so light speckling of grey hairs near his temple.

"You're getting old." She whispered to him, he gave her a sideways glare and shushed her again, ignoring her comment. Tucking the unruly brown curl behind her ear again Verena suddenly felt nervous.

"You're heartrate's increasing?" Leonard glanced at her quickly, he didn't fail but notice the blush quickly spreading across her cheeks.

"Is it?" She replied shakily, she took a deep breath trying to get her emotions under control. "When I bought you this gift Leonard I didn't expect to be your guinea pig." She laughed, trying to distract him from her obvious physical reaction to his close proximity. Leonard sat back and stared at the contraption.

"This is great, can you imagine those Doctors all those years ago listening to people's hearts, diagnosing diseases, my god!" His enthusiasm was infectious, so when he asked if he could listen to her lungs Verena couldn't say no.

She was turned away from him, her robe now folded neatly next to her, she felt herself shiver, the camisole she was wearing not enough to keep her warm. That and the fact that Leonard had his hand up and under the material made Verena very tense. She didn't doubt his ethical integrity as a Doctor, she was a hundred percent sure that he was far too distracted by his Stethoscope to be aware of her current state of bashfulness, it just felt bizarre when they were in her quarters.

"Breathe in." Leonard instructed. She took a big deep breath. "And out." Verena breathed out. "Unbelievable, I'm actually impressed at the clarity. You know you could check people's blood pressure with these things as well?" Verena turned her head back towards him and smiled.

"I think that's enough playtime don't you?" He pulled away and placed the Stethoscope back in its box while Verena pulled her robe back on and sat down, tucking her legs underneath her again.

"Thank you again. I really do appreciate the thought that's gone into this."

"Happy Christmas Leonard." Verena placed her hand on top of his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Happy Christmas V." He leant in and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek, Verena's hand went back up to the unruly chestnut curl, again tucking it behind her ear.

"Damned hair." She muttered irritably.

"I like your hair short." Leonard commented.

"You do?" Verena was surprised, she always thought she looked better with her hair long, when she had cut it into a bob she had instantly regretted it.

"Yes, so does Lieutenant Palmer." She noticed the look of mischief on his face immediately.

"I told you not to mention that name Leonard!" Verena gave him a look of warning.

"I honestly don't know why it didn't work out between the two of you?" Leonard continued, oblivious to the deep beetroot red Verena was turning just thinking about her disastrous date with the afore mentioned Lieutenant. She threw her head into her lap and groaned.

"I'm doomed to be forever on my own! I swear when I retire I'm going to buy a farm, sit in a rocking chair on the front porch all day and surround myself with cats." Verena spoke into her lap and Leonard couldn't help but laugh at her muffled words.

"Don't be so damned ridiculous, you're too good a woman to be on her own. Trust me." Verena looked up at Leonard, he was looking at her affectionately.

"Thank you Leonard, for the vote of confidence."

"Besides, if I'm wrong I wouldn't mind sitting on that porch with you. Sounds like my kind of heaven." They both smiled at each other.

"It's a deal then. That's your Christmas present to me." Verena finally commented, at first he wasn't sure what she referring to but then her comment made sense. Nodding he took hold of her hand and squeezed.

"Yes V, It's a deal."

* * *

 ** _Happy Christmas! LLAP ;-) XOXO_**


End file.
